Vidcon Adventures
by Fan Girl V.2.0
Summary: Spin-off of Daddy Smosh, Ian and Anthony are joined by their kids at vidcon, where they meet other Youtubers and their kids, meet their dad's fans, and so much more! Adopted from Smoshfan1231994.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What's up guys? So I've adopted a story! It's Vidcon Adventures by Smoshfan1231994 and it's super cool. I'm sure you'll enjoy it. So; 8 chapters have been written and I'll gradually release those before getting to work on my own chapters. See you around!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, and Smoshfan1231994 owns Noah and Hayden.**

* * *

Anthony took a deep breath, his hands clung to the arm rests tightly. He tried to remind himself several times that they were not going to crash...that he'd been on planes numerous times before...but oh God how he hated flying. At least in a car you had control, with a plane you were basically putting your life in other people's hands.

Hayden looked up at her dad, she tilted her head to the side wondering he was acting like that. Was he scared? but daddy wasn't afraid of anything, she bit her lip and reached into the carry on bag. Whenever she was scared, mommy or daddy always used something to get her mind off of it, Usually by reading to her

Anthony watched from the corner of his eye, Hayden and Noah had practically begged him, Ian, Melanie and Kalel to let them go to Vidcon. And he was still very unsure of his seven year old daughter and godson going...especially if something happened like they got lost or worse.

He took another deep breath, trying to ward off an incoming panic attack when Hayden held out a book.

"You and mommy always read to me when I'm scared, so I'm gonna read to you ok daddy." Said Hayden, Anthony smiled as she opened the book and began reading.

"Chapter One, The Boy Who Lived

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much…"

Anthony closed his eyes, and listened as his daughter read the book trying to soothe his mind.

Beside them, Noah licked his lips as he tried to beat his dad's high score on SuperMario, his blue eyes concentrating on the screen. Ian leaned in and watched, behind them Lasercorn and Joven were watching.

"He's even better than you." Said Lasercorn, patting Ian's shoulder.

" Told 'ya." Said Noah teasingly, Ian scoffed and ruffled his son's hair making Noah laugh, as he tried to get out of his dad's grasp.

"Dad stop!" Exclaimed Noah, amidst his laughter...when he died in the game.

"Aww man." He groaned, handing the DS back to Ian, who quickly began playing. Noah smirked evilly and began to poke his dad's sides tickling him.

"Noah stop." Said Ian, chuckling as he tried to play the game...when he died in game, he turned off the DS and gave his son a noogie.

"Dad!" Exclaimed Noah, both were tickling ach other, and laughing not caring that they were getting strange looks.

"See, my kids and I don't do this." Said Lasercorn, sitting back down, trying to hide the smile on his face.

"Its like a mini-Ian and...would Hayden be a mini-Anthony?" Asked Joven, making Lasercorn lift his eyebrow in thought. They looked at Hayden and Anthony, Hayden was still reading the book to Anthony.

"Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day."

Hayden looked up at her dad, his eyes were closed and she assumed he fell asleep. She looked at the aisle next to them, and saw Ian and Noah's tickle fight. A small smile formed on her lips, as she set the book down and slowly reached over.

"Don't even think about it." Said Anthony, Hayden immediately stopped and wondered if he was really asleep or not.

He opened his eyes and smirked, she smiled up at him .

"Are you excited Daddy?" She asked. He truthfully wasn't...so he sighed and said.

"Yeah, why don't you keep reading." Said Anthony, she smiled and read more, beside them Ian and Noah stopped when a flight attendant finally went over and told them to.

"Well that was fun." Said Ian, Noah nodded excitedly.

"Whats Vid-con like dad?" He asked, listening as Ian told him all about it, his blue eyes wide in excitement at the thought of going there and how much fun it was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them, nor do I own the other YouTubers. Smoshfan1231994 owns Noah, Hayden, the other kids and Stephen. Oh, and Smoshfan1231994 wrote this.**

**This is a pretty long chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hayden and Noah looked around in amazement , they were holding their daddies' hands tightly so they wouldn't get lost. Hayden was clutching her Harry Potter book tightly, she was excited...but feeling abit nervous around all of these people.

"Oh, hey Felix." Greeted Anthony when he noticed Pewdiepie signing something for a fan.

"Anthony, Ian, hows it goin' bros?" Asked Pewdiepie, brofisting his old friends.

Noah stood there looking around at all of the people passing by as his daddy talked to Mr. Pewdiepie...when he noticed a little girl behind his daddy's friend.

"Sweetie pie, come out and say hello." Said Pewdiepie, looking back at the tiny girl with a smile. The little girl stepped out and waved to them.

"She looks alot like Marzia thats for sure." Said Ian with a small chuckle. Pewdie chuckled and ruffled the girl's blond hair.

"You think so? Go on honey, say hi they won't bite I promise."

"Hi, I'm Noah." Noah extended his hand out to the little girl, who fluttered her eyelashes and looked down shyly.

"Do you like Harry Potter?" Asked Hayden, holding up the Harry Potter book, trying to make conversation with the other girl. She nodded, and smiled up at them, Noah took her hand and shook it, making her blush. She let out a small squeak and hid behind Pewdiepie's legs.

"Sorry, I forget sometime just how shy my Sweetie pie is, her name is Astrid, "

"Well, this is My son Noah,"

"And this is my daughter Hayden."

Pewdiepie smiled at Noah and Hayden.

"How's it goin' bros, my name is Pewdiepie, hope you guys have fun here." Said Pewds, with a warm smile fistbumping the kids before heading off with Astrid.

Noah looked up at Ian as they began walking again.

"Dad, I think I like her." Said Noah happily, Ian lifted an eyebrow curiously so his son's first crush was on Pewds' kid...that was kind of adorable he thought. In front, Hayden looked down at the ground for a split second...she wasn't jelous...who cared if he liked Astrid, he had cooties anyway. She shook her head, when a huge grin erupted on her face at the sight of..

"Uncle Harley!" She exclaimed, letting go of Anthony' hand and running off, Noah immediately did the same thing.

Harley turned around and chuckled at the sight of the kids, he didn't really have kids of his own. But, most of the other Youtubers who did have kids, usually let their kids around him, and he was ok with that.

"Hey Munchikin and shortstuff." He greeted, pulling them into a big bear hug.

"Hayden, I thought I told you not to do that." Said Anthony, as he and Ian caught up to the kids. Harley laughed and patted his and Anthony's backs.

" I never thought I'd see the day when you guys would be telling your kids not to do something." He teased, when a couple of three year old blond kids ran over and attatched themselves to Harley's legs.

"Kids what did I tell you?" Exclaimed a very pregnant Jenna Marbles tiredly, going over a nine year old behind her playing his DS.

"Bu' momma, is unca Harley!" Exclaimed one of the three year olds, Hayden and Noah smiled up at their dads, still not having let go of Harley.

"See, the kids love me." Said Harley ruffling each oth the kid's heads, Jenna smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys." She greeted Anthony and Ian, who greeted back.

"Guess we're not the only ones, whose kids asked to come here." Said Anthony with a small chuckle, though he wondered how many other Youtubers brought their kids along.

" Nah, these two are my little shadows, anywhere I go they wanna go, and I brought this one to keep an eye on them." Said Jenna, running her hand through the nine year old's blond hair. He looked up and smiled at Hayden who waved back, Anthony immediately noticed and tried hard to not go "Papa wolf" on Jenna's kid.

"Jeez, you and your husband are like rabbits, four kids?" Teased Ian, Jenna rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"Hey, we were originally planning three, this one's a surprise." Said Jenna, rubbing her belly, Hayden immediately looked up at Jenna.

"Missus Marbles, how did you get a baby in your tummy?" She asked innocently, Harley and Ian burst out laughing, while Jenna's eyes widened, and Anthony rubbed his temples in embarrassment.

"Um, why don't you ask your daddy, and I'll cya later...c'mon kids, mommy's legs are getting tired." Said Jenna, before walking away with her kids, a small smirk of amusement on her face.

"Yeah, catch ya later guys." Said Harly before walking off, Hayden immediately look back up at her daddy.

"Daddy, whats a matter?" She asked.

"Um honey, you can't ask those types of things to people, it makes them uncomfortable...I'll tell you about the baby thing some other time." Said Anthony, Hayden nodded, although she was still extremely curious, once they were at the booth, the kids sat next to their dads.

Hayden was reading, while Noah was just looking around everywhere excitedly.

He looked up as people began lining up with things in their hands, he smiled and waved to the people. He heard a few girls cooing and awwing, a few smiled and waved back.

"Daddy, are all these people here for you and uncle Anthony, and uncle Lasercorn, and aunt Mari, and uncle Joven, and uncle Sohinki?" He asked with big wide eyes.

"Yup, but their mostly here for me." Said Ian, ruffling his son's hair, the fans cheered, as his daddy waved at them. Noah smiled and stood up on his chair, waving to them making a few giggle and clap.

Hayden peeked up from behind her book, and saw all of the people. A few waved, and whispered, Hayden immediately hid behind Anthony, making a few go Aww.

"Is she shy?" Asked one of the girls in line.

"Not usually, just in crowded places." He replied, Hayden peeked out and saw someone with a gryffindor scarf she gasped and jumped out.

"You like Harry Potter too?" She asked, the fan chuckled and nodded.

"Cool!" Exclaimed Hayden flashing her a thumbs up, finally, fans started going over, and got their things signed.

Noah smiled and waved at the fans excitedly as they came and went. Finally, after awhile of sitting there he was beginning to get bored, when an Idea flashed in his mind.

When his daddy was finished signing, the fan was about to leave, when Noah pulled out a sticker from his sticker book and held it out to them.

The fan looked at Noah curiously.

"Whats that?" She asked, Noah smiled up at her.

"Its the Smosh badge, you get one when my daddy finishes signing your thingie." He replied cheerfully, the girl chuckled and held out her hand, and Noah stuck the sticker on the back of her hand.

" Isn't my kid adorable?" Asked Ian proudly, she giggled, and moved on to Anthony when Hayden held up her hand for a high five.

"And you get a high five when my daddy signs your thingie." Explained Hayden, Anthony and Ian shared amused looks as they kept on signing things. When the fan with the gryffindor scarf came up, as Anthony signed her Smosh poster she turned to Hayden.

"Whose your favorite character?" She asked.

"Don't get her started on that, once she starts she never stops." Teased Anthony, the fan smiled and chuckled as Hayden poked her daddy's arm.

"Um I like Ron, he's funny, and awesome." Replied Hayden, the fan smiled...the little girl was just way too adorable.

"I like Ron too." She replied, before heading off. Hayden waved goodbye, after highfiving her when she heard someone in line complaining.

"Oh my gosh, I came here for Smosh, not Smosh babies." Hayden furrowed her brow, and looked up at her daddy, who immediately tensed up. She looked over at Noah, who looked back at her and shrugged his shoulders in response.

The fan went up with her Smosh shirt, the others in line whispered. After Ian grudginglysigned her shirt, she ignored Noah's sticker and immediately went to Anthony, who like Ian was trying to be polite.

"Why are you grumpy?" Asked Hayden innocently. The lady was acting very mean, ignoring Noah and seemed pretty stuck up.

"Because you're here." Replied the fan bluntly, the others in line gasped, and Anthony immediately stopped.

"Ok, we're done." Said Anthony, not even bothering to finish signing the rest of his name. He folded his arms and gave looked up at the fan.

"You're entitled to your own opinion, but she is my daughter and I'm not going to let anyone talk to her that way." Said Anthony defensiveness and protectiveness in his tone. Seriously? who did this girl think she was? Hayden shrank back in her seat and hid behind her book...her daddy was really scary sometimes. Anthony noticed her scared face, and immediately stopped.

The girl collected her shirt and walked away quickly, the rest of the sighning was extremely awkward. Until finally it was over.

"Are you ok daddy?" Asked Hayden, Anthony smiled and hugged her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if I scared you baby, I was just mad that someone was being mean to you." He explained, she smiled and hugged him back. Ok, she could forgive her daddy, if someone was being mean to him, she'd be pretty mad too.

Noah looked up at his dad.

"Were you mad too dad?" He asked, his dad hadn't seemed mad, infact he'd seemed...calm.

"Yeah, but its over now, c'mon we're gonna go preform on stage." Said Ian, the kids followed after their dads, backstage, where they saw more people from Youtube.

Noah found Astrid by her daddy, he felt a small blush coming on when she turned and waved to him. Beside him, Hayden rolled her eyes, when she found Ms. Marble's oldest son, who waved to her. She smiled and waved back, Noah shook his head beside her.

"And this kids, is the funny, but not as funny as me Smosh." Said Shane, teasingly, Ian and Anthony rolled their eyes.

Hayden and Noah smiled up at Mr. Dawson and happily waved, two dark haired kids giggled, and smiled up at their daddy, before waving to Ian and Anthony.

Ian opened his mouth to say more...when he groaned with dread at the sight of a dark haired twenty something.

"Who invited him?" He asked, Shane Anthony and their kids turned to the dark haired youth, The kids looked up at their parents curiously. They were wondering what was so bad about the other man.

"Oh shit he's coming this way, I'm going to go find my wife." Said Shane, quickly taking his kids' hands and leaving. When the youth stopped before Ian and Anthony.

"Ian, Anthony, nice to see you." Said the young man, Ian and Anthony mustered their best fake smiles and shook his hand...Noah and Hayden felt a cold shiver run down their spines...they didn't like this man at all...there was something so...cold and weird about him.

"Nice to see you too Stephen, what're you doing here?" Asked Ian, Stephan Levill otherwise known as The Opinionator on Youtube was a particularly obnoxious youtuber. He was arguably one of the most famous Youtubers, because to viewers, he was charismatic, well spoken and very knowledgable. But the other famous Youtubers however knew better...

Stephen was calculating, ambitious, and cold, always claiming he was superior to any and all of them combined. Not even Justine, the nicest of them all liked him.

"Just thought I'd come, you didn't think I'd miss a chance of hanging out with my role models right? I mean it is because of you guys I started...the famous Smosh duo." Said Stephen, making a cold shiver run down their spines.

Stephen smirked, it was true of all the youtubers present, Smosh was by far his biggest inspiration, he'd tried for years to be as great as them...even if he could never surpass Ian or Anthony...he'd always be second best with them around...then he noticed the two kids.

"Beautiful children you have there." He replied casually, before walking away.

"Daddy, I don't like him." Said Hayden clinging to her daddy. Noah shivered and clung to Ian, who immediately rubbed his son's shoulder comfortingly.

"No one does baby, just don't pay attention to him ok?" Said Anthony, reassuringly Hayden smiled up at him and nodded. Soon, the incident was forgotten, and the kids watched from backstage as their daddies preformed, they cheerd along with the audience and laughed.

This was why they came, it was awesom to see their daddies up there on that stage, making people laugh...their daddies were so cool, and they were so lucky to have the best.

" They really are phenomenal aren't they?" Asked Stephen behind them, the two children stiffened up...trying their best to ignore them. Hayden held Noah's hand, who immediately clasped it tightly in his he wasn't going to let this creepy man hurt Hayden...

"Smosh, the number one famous Youtubers no one's surpassed them...yet, " Said the man, Noah and Hayden looked up at him curiously.

" I've looked up to them, hoping that one day I could be just like them...with their influence, and popularity, I could do just about anything." He replied, with a small smirk, Noah glared up at him.

"You'll never be as awesome as my dad, or uncle Anthony " Said Noah, Hayden's eyes widened, she looked from her best friend to the older man wondering what was going on...she looked back on the atage, wondering when their daddies were coming back.

"Hmph, we'll see about that, when I'm famous, and using that fame for better purposes and your daddy's under my thumb." Said Stephen, his icy blue eyes casting another glance at Smosh on stage, before flickering to Noah.

"He's going to end up under my shoe, right where I want him oh and...if you tell either about them about our discussion...it won't be pleasant..." He replied, before walking away feeling satisfied over having messed with their heads. Noah glared up at him, no his dad was awesome...his dad wasn't going to end up under the man's shoe, or anywhere else...he felt hot tears prick his eyes before turning to Hayden.

She hugged him, and let him hug her when their dads went over.

"Hey whats the matter?" Asked Ian, Noah immediately let Hayden go and hugged his dad as tight as he could. Hayden did the same thing to her father, Anthony and Ian looked at each other wondering what happened.

"Hey guys, theres- what happened?" Asked Joven, noticing the kids clinging to their dads.

"Nothing, we'll meet you guys at the hotel." Said Ian, when he felt a wet spot where his son was...he was wondering what on earth could've happened to make his son cry when he'd been just fine a minute ago.

He knelt down to his son's eye level, and wiped away his tears.

"Hey bud, what is it...you can tell me anything." Said Ian.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, or any of the YouTubers present. Smoshfan1231994 wrote this and owns all of the other characters except one owned by The Gingey Gamer. Thank you!**

* * *

"Can we just go?" Asked Noah, not feeling very comfortable, Ian picked up the seven year old who clung to his daddy.

"Hey bros, you guys coming to the party?" Asked Pewdiepie, Ian and Anthony shook their heads in response.

"Not tonight, maybe tomorrow." Said Anthony, as he and Ian walked off with their children, they knew something was up. And perhaps, when they were in private, the kids would feel better and open up a little more. Anthony looked down at his daughter, who was clutching the Harry Potter book to her chest...he was very, very worried having never seen her act like this before.

Hayden noticed Stephen pass by them, making her flinch, Anthony immediately narrowed his eyes...if that son of a bitch hurt his little girl, nothing on this earth would stop his fury.

Hayden stepped closer to Anthony and looked up at him, he smiled warmly and ruffled her hair.

"Its ok baby, when we get to the hotel room, you can call mommy, and tell her everything about what happened to day." Said Anthony, he chuckled as Hayden smiled, had that been what was bothering her? did she miss Kalel? If that was the case why had she flinched earlier?

Noah clung to his daddy, he wasn't letting his daddy anywhere out of his sight again, not after what just happened.

Once they were back at the hotel room, Anthony and Hayden went to go use the phone, while Ian sat Noah down on the bed. The nine year old tried to avert his eyes, he wanted to tell his daddy...but Stephen's words kept playing in his mind over and over.

"Ok buddy, its just you and me, So go on, why don't you tell me." Said Ian, sitting in front of Noah, wondering how his normally happy, go-lucky son could be...depressed. Especially considering how happy he'd been earlier, Noah shook his head and looked down at the ground.

Ian sighed, if he was this stubborn at seven, he could only imagine what the teen years had in store for him.

"Noah, son listen, I know I'm not the best dad in the world, and sometimes, I try to be more of your friend than an actual dad. While your mom handles the other stuff, but something's bothering you, and I'm not asking as a friend, I'm telling you as your dad, to tell me what's wrong so I can help you." Said Ian, worry etched on his face. Noah sniffled and told him what happened...the fear burning in the pit of his stomach.

Ian immediately stood up, his hands clenched tightly into fists, that fucker was going down for scaring his son like that. He stopped when Noah immediately clung to Ian's arm.

"Daddy now, he's gonna hurt you." Cried Noah, fear in his tone.

"No he's not, I'm pretty sure its going to be the other way around," said Ian, reassuringly. "You don't have to be afraid of anything, least of all of some punk, I'm always gonna take your side, and I'm always gonna be there for you. So next time just tell me...I know I say to fight your own battles, but when its a grown up and they do something like this, you come straight to me ok?"

Noah smiled, feeling a lot better.

On the other side of the hotel room, Anthony looked over at Hayden who was excitedly talking to her mother over the phone.

"And there was a girl with a Gryffindor scarf mommy, and guess what?! She said she liked Ron too!" Exclaimed Hayden enthusiastically making Anthony chuckle. He went over and motioned for her to give the phone over.

"Ok mommy, daddy wants to talk to you, I love you bye bye." Said Hayden, handing the phone to Anthony, before going over to the couch and turning on the computer...she looked up at her daddy, he was still on the phone, she looked to the bedroom and uncle Ian was heading towards the bathroom. She motioned for Noah to follow her, which he happily oblige.

"Lets see a Smosh video." He whispered, she nodded and both immediately searched when they found one entitled, 'A day in the life of Smosh'

They clicked it and watched, "How did your dad see through that hair?" Asked Hayden, wrinkling her nose at uncle Ian's old hairstyle.

"Not fairly well." Said Ian behind them making them jump up, they looked back at Ian who chuckled as their faces turned red.

"Yeah, my hair back in those days was even bowlier than now." Said Ian, when Anthony in the video cussed immediately both kids looked up at Ian.

"Daddy whats an a-"

"A word you should never use until you're as old as I was in that video." Said Ian, immediately covering his son's mouth. He forgot that none of these older videos were censored.

"Not even if we add the bleeps like you and daddy did?" Asked Hayden curiously.

"Nope, not even then...now why don't you guys watch something with a little less...cursing." Said Ian, the two kids shrugged and went to watch something else. Ian sighed, when Anthony walked in.

"What happened?" Asked Anthony, Hayden popped up.

"You said a bad word in a video that started with an a, an' uncle Ian said we couldn't use it until we were like you in the video." She explained, Anthony raised his eyebrows wondering what they were watching.

"Hey look." Said Noah, he and Hayden giggled as they saw their daddies lip synching the Pokemon theme song.

Anthony and Ian chuckled to themselves, as their kids began to copy them and lip synched the theme.

"I'm gonna call for pizza." Said Ian, walking away, Hayden looked up and followed her daddy when he motioned for her to follow.

" Baby, why didn't you tell me about what happened earlier?" He asked, sitting down on the bed Hayden looked down, wondering how he'd found out.

"I heard your uncle Ian talking to Noah, " he replied, almost as if reading her mind." Sweetie, you know you can tell me anything right?" He asked, Hayden looked down as Anthony sat her down on his lap and gently ran a hand through her dark hair.

"Don't listen to him, you don't have to be scared, because I'm going to keep you safe ok?" Said Anthony reassuringly. She smiled up at him when he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, "

"Well I love you more." Said Hayden, making him chuckle.

"And I love you most, now go on." Said Anthony, as she scampered back to where Noah was. He got up, and walked past the kids who were watching an old Disney cartoon on the couch. He motioned to Ian that he was on his way out, and to watch over the kids.

Ian nodded, when Anthony left.

"Where did daddy go?" She asked, looking up at Ian.

"Just went to get some fresh air, don't worry." Said Ian reassuringly, with a small smile before calling Melanie.

Hayden looked back at the computer screen, when Noah held her hand making her smile a little. Anthony made his way down the hall, when he noticed Stephen walking out of a room.

"Hey Stephen, can I talk to you?" Asked Anthony, Stephen went over, and was immediately thrown down on the ground thanks to Anthony punching him in the face. He looked up at Anthony in surprise, he'd never expected something like that from him.

"Just a piece of advice, you mess with my daughter, and my godson, Ian and I aren't gonna play nice. So don't mess with them unless you want us to kick your ass." Said Anthony threateningly, Stephen's eyes widened as he swallowed...this wasn't the funny, comedian on YouTube...this was a very, very angry father, and he'd messed with his kids.

Anthony smirked before turning back, and heading back into the room. After eating dinner it was time to go to bed, the kids insisted on sleeping with their dads...just in case...

The next morning, after doing their morning routines, the four of them went down to the breakfast hall, where the other YouTubers were. The kids ate their breakfast, Ian stood up to excuse himself and go to the bathroom...Noah noticed Stephen getting up as well and immediately clung to his dad's arm.

"What is it bud?" Asked Ian,

"Um...I...um...I love you?" He replied with an innocent smile. Ian chuckled ad ruffled his hair, before leaving, Noah immediately followed his dad into the bathroom, much to the other two's confusion.

Hayden then noticed Astrid look over at Noah and flutter her eyelashes for a second, before going back to eating, making the brunnette glower.

"Getting jealous are we?" Teased Anthony, bringing her back to her senses.

"I am not, he has cooties anyway." Said Hayden stubbornly, Anthony chuckled and rolled his eyes before seeing his daughter smile at Jenna's son. Anthony immediately cleared his throat,

"He probably has cooties too, besides you're way too young to like boys." Said Anthony, making Hayden shrug her shoulders.

In the bathroom, Noah stood there at his daddy's side Ian smirked at the sight of the large bruise Stephen's face.

"I guess Anthony taught you a valuable lesson last night, just be thankful he got to you before I did, because I'd have done way worse." Said Ian, with a smirk, before walking away with Noah. Stephan watched them walk off...it wasn't fair...Smosh were his idols, his reason for starting off on YouTube in the first place...well they'd see...he was going to get them back...

Ian and Noah sat back down, Astrid went over to Noah and held out a small origami bunny.

"F-for me?" He asked, Astrid smiled and nodded her head.

"For you, " She replied in a very soft voice, before heading back to her daddy. Who smiled in amusement, just as Ian was, Noah smiled and turned beet red. Hayden shifted in her seat slightly, before going back to eating and simultaneously reading her book.

"Ok guys, so today we're having a YouTuber's gathering before the Con, its gonna be kind of boring so we're leaving you with Mr. Turner's daughter for a few hours ok?" Said Anthony, immediately both children looked up in surprise.

"But...but, but,but, "they replied simultaneously, while their dads did say Stephen wouldn't be bothering them anymore...they were still very, very uneasy. Anthony kissed the top of Hayden's forehead, and Ian ruffled his son's hair.

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be ok, ok?" Said Ian reassuringly. the kids warily nodded, after they were done, they followed the other kids, who were following a redheaded girl who looked around thirteen.

When an idea formed in Hayden's head, she whispered to Noah.

"Lets go make sure our daddies, are ok, like in Harry Potter when Harry and Ron went to go save Hermione from the troll." She whispered, Noah nodded, they needed to keep their daddies safe. They looked up at the redhead, who was chatting with another thirteen year old and one of Mr. Dawson's kids.

They looked around and ducked behind a corner, smirking evilly at having not been caught.

"What are you doing?" Asked Astrid, scaring the other two.

"We're gonna help our daddies, wanna come?" Asked Noah excitedly, making Hayden roll her eyes. Astrid looked back at the group, slowly getting farther and farther away...it was too late to turn back now.

"Ok," She replied with a small smile.

"Ooh, I'm telling my sister on you." Said a dark haired boy, Noah, and Hayden immediately tackled him and struggled to keep him quiet, when Astrid calmly went over and smiled at him, making him blush.

"Please don't tell, pretty please?" She asked, he nodded and blushed, Noah pinched the other boy's arm in retaliation.

"I'm Toby Jr."

"I'm Astrid, and these are my friends, Hayden and Noah." Said the blond haired girl, trying to seem more confident. Toby smiled and followed the other three down the hall.

In the meeting room, the YouTubers sat, as the new president of YouTube stood at the podium.

"Hello everyone, and thank you so much for joining us here today, I know that..."

The kids, snuck in under the food cart, and struggled hard to keep quiet as they shifted about.

"Ow Toby you're sitting on my leg."

"Someone's touching my elbow."

"Quiet!"

"It stinks under here."

"Now, unfortunately I'll be stepping down, after today, and have chosen a successor out of all of you." The YouTubers immediately sat up a little straighter and began to murmur amongst themselves.

"So what your saying is, one of us is gonna be the boss of everyone else here?" Asked Shane an evil smirk on his face, Brittani Louise Taylor looked at her husband and shook her head in amusement.

"Well not just anyone, it'll be someone who knows how to run a business, who can handle making big decisions and who has the drive to make YouTube succcessful, someone like Mr. Stephen Levill..."

The room erupted in collective shouts, and accusations, as well as reasons why this was unfair, and unwise.

Hayden and Noah immediately looked at each other, this guy was going to be their daddies' boss, and not just Smosh's either, Astrid's parents', Toby's parents', Ms. Marbles' Uncle Harley's everyone...

Astrid and Toby looked at each other, wondering what was going on, before turning to Hayden and Noah.

"Whats wrong?" Asked Toby curiously.

"That guy's really bad, like Umbridge bad." Awnsered Hayden, having all of the books...twice, there was one character she found most like Stephen , and that was Umbridge. They looked up as Ian exclaimed.

"Objection! This guy is in his what 20's, ok we have more experience than this guy, and trust me when I say there's better guys than him you could've picked."

Astrid, Hayden and Toby covered Noah's mouth before he could cheer for his dad.

"Yes, but then again, should we really listen to you, I mean you and Mr. Padilla there did assault me." He replied casually, Anthony immediately stood up and glared at him.

"After you threatened our kids!" Retorted Anthony.

"You did what?" Asked Harley, immediately standing up,

"Can you prove it? Are you really going to take their word over mine?" He asked, trying to remain as calm as possible, even though he had three very angry men ready to beat down on him.

"When it comes to my kid, I'll always take his side..." Said Ian, making Noah smile...the room went quiet, and the air became extremely tense ...then they heard a tiny sneeze.

Toby, Hayden and Noah looked at Astrid, who immediately covered her nose and mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Literally. Smoshfan1231994 wrote this!**

* * *

Everyone looked around for the source of the sneeze...when Marzia noticed Astrid and the boy, her daughter had given the origami bunny to earlier peeking out, from underneath the cloth at the food cart. She looked back at Stephen...if what Anthony and Ian said was true, then she was not going to let her daughter nor her friend get caught.

She looked back at the cart and motioned for them to hide and keep quiet. Astrid nodded, and pulled the cloth back down. Marzia sighed in relief, before looking back at the others...

"I think that'll be all on my part, and if we're through with all of these silly accusations we can get back to work." Said Stephen, sitting back down as he noticed the four children slowly sneaking out of the room...

The four children snuck out and ran towards Toby's hotel room.

"Did anyone see us?" He asked, looking back at the others.

"My mama, but she won't tell...at least I hope so." Said Astrid, before turning to the others.

"Now, I'm going to stop this before we get flown back home by our mamas and papas, or worse, grounded." She replied, before walking into the room after Toby. Hayden lifted her eyebrow, and looked back at Noah who turned away as he blushed.

They walked in, the redheaded girl pointed to them.

"3 and 4, ok where were you guys?" She asked, her arms crossed over her chest Astrid and Toby looked back at Hayden and Noah. The other two looked at each other...they hadn't thought that far ahead...the other kids looked up and giggled.

"Relax Mel, maybe they just went to the bathroom or something." Said the dark haired teen from earlier. Melissa blushed, her face turning as red as her hair.

"Melissa's got a boyfriend, Melissa's got a boyfriend, Melissa's got a boyfriend." Teased Toby, Melissa glowered at her little brother and proceeded to mess up his hair. Noah and Hayden tip toed into another room and sat down.

"Now what?" She asked, as she sat down on the bed.

"Now, we make a plan to-"

"We're nine Noah, ni-ne noone's gonna listen to two snine year olds." She replied, Noah shook his head.

"Harry was a baby when he got rid of voldemort, " Said Noah, trying to use her favorite book as an example.

"Robin became Robin at ten, Henry brought Emma back when he was ten, kids always save the day." He replied Hayden looked at him doubt still in her eyes.

"But thats in books, comicbooks and in movies, this is real life, I mean imagine if there were really kid heros in real life...all the cool stuff happens to the big kids and grown ups" She replied, Noah rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Hayden we can do it!" Exclaimed Noah enthusiastically...he knew that he was just a little kid, but he could really, really do something if he tried...he could...

Hayden hopped off the bed and walked out of the room, she snuck past the redheaded girl, and the other kids...she stopped and saw they were watching Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix...she narrowed her eyes and watched as they cast spells in the room of requirement...

She loved Harry Potter...but she was nine, just a nine year old little girl...she'd never get into Hogwarts or go into Narnia, or do all sorts of cool things...because she was only seven and cool things didn't happen to seven year olds...she walked out of the room and headed down the hallway.

Once the meeting was over and done with, Marzia immediately went over to Ian and Anthony, she told them of what she saw.

"And you tell us this now?" Asked Ian worriedly.

"Well I wasn't going to say it, when Stephen was there!" She replied, when Felix went over.

"Ok, I just talked to Toby, he called his daughter and the kids are back but...Hayden isn't there." Said Pewdie, Anthony's eyes widened...his daughter was loose, and had no idea where she was going not to mention the horde of people...

"Don't worry, we'll look for her ok?" Said Ian placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'll get Lasercorn, Joven, Sohinki and Mari to help out." Said Ian.

"I'll go get Toby, and the other bros to help."

"I'll ask Justine, Brittani and Jenna."

"Ok...thanks." Said Anthony graciously, as they all fanned out. The worry raged on in the pit of his stomach...he remembered when he was younger...news reports of kids going missing and being found in ditches popped up in his mind...no...no he was being overdramatic...she was safe right?

No one here would actually hurt a nine year old girl right?

Then he realized...Stephen was nowhere to be found...he began to hyperventilate, and his hands began to shake as a panic attack hit. He closed his eyes and tried to remain calm, which was damn near impossible...he sighed and went to go search for her...

Hayden looked around as people walked around...she tried to find her daddy, or anyone else she knew amongst the sea of cosplayers, fans and other people. She sniffled and began to feel tears stream down her cheeks.

When she bumped into someone, she looked up and tried to think of where she'd seen them before.

"Woah, hey you ok kid?" Asked Sean Klitzner, kneeling down to her eye level.

"Who brings their kid to a con...oh wait I do." Joked Jack, making her giggle. She wished she knew who they were...they seemed really nice, and she was sure she'd seen them somewhere before.

"Whats your name?" Asked Sean,

"Hayden Padilla, my daddy's name is Anthony Padilla he's from Smosh." She replied, her daddy always told her to give her full name to someone trying to help you. Besides, they were at a con, full of Youtubers so surely they must've heard of Smosh.

"Well, I'm Jack from Jackfilms, and this is my friend Sean Klitzner, we're Youtubers too...not as famous as your dad but, right near there." Said Jack, being a father himself, he knew how worried Anthony must've been. Hayden immediately beamed up at him.

"Thats where I saw you before!" She exclaimed, she'd seen a few...ok only one of their videos, but still at least they weren't complete strangers.

"C'mon, we'll help you find your dad." Said Sean, with a friendly smile, she took his hand and walked away, on the look out for her daddy. They looked up as someone said over the intercom.

_"Attention Con goers, we have a seven year old girl missing, her name is Hayden Padilla..."_

The intercom went on to list her clothing, her eye and hair color, her height and weight, and to go to the information desk...when Stepehen showed up

"Hello gentleman...pleasure to see you here." Said Stephen, Hayden quickly hid behind Jack and Sean, not him, why couldn't she run into anyone else but him.

"Yeah...nice to see you too, um excuse us." Said Jack, wanting to get as far away from him as possible.

"Why don't you leave her here, I'll take her to the information desk." Said Stephen, Hayden immediately looked up at Sean and Jack...who noticed how frightened she seemed of him.

"Not a chance in hell." Said Sean defensively, as he and Jack walked away with Hayden and went over a few feet towards the information desk.

"Ok honey, all you have to do, is walk straight down that line, and your daddy should be over there." Said Sean, pointing to the information desk, Hayden nodded and smiled up at them, before making her way. The two Youtubers stood there just in case, before walking off after a few seconds, confident that Hayden would be alright.

Once they were gone, Stephen went over and snatched her by her wrist...Hayden's eyes widened, she wanted to scream, to yell and kick...but the fear wouldn't let her...she watched as Jack and Sean walked away, she looked back and felt tears forming as her daddy went over to the desk...

"Daddy...daddy..dad...daddy." She whimpered, unable to make the sound come out...as she was dragged further and further away.

"Ok, we can stop here." Said Stephen, looking down at her with icy cold eyes.

"Expelliarmus!" She exclaimed, kicking his shin as hard as she could, he immediately grabbed her shoulders before she could get away.

"I know you and your little friends were listening in, so why don't you tell me where they are and we can have a little discussion?" He asked, Hayden glared at him...she wasn't going to tell on her friends...she was a proud Gryffindor, brave, and true...the bravest Gryffindor ever...so she kept her mouth shut and glared at him defiantly.

"You'd better talk girl, or else you'll never see your mommy or daddy again." He replied, beginning to get angry at her defiance. She bit her lip and clenched her hands tightly into fists...at that she wanted to talk...but no, she was a Gryffindor, and Gryffindors stood their ground against evil people...

His grip on her shoulders tightned, making her flinch, as she glared at him. She had to find someway out of this...she gasped as Noah tackled him.

"Leave her alone." Said Noah, glaring up at the man Hayden gasped...

"You found me." She replied with a small smile.

"I'll always find you." He replied, knowing she was a huge fan of Once upon a Time...he and his dad had been looking for her, when he saw her being dragged away...and he ran...She gasped as Stephen smacked him across the face.

"Bad move." Stephen looked back to see a very angry Ian and Anthony behind him. Both immedaitely punched him in the face, Noah and Hayden cheered as their daddies beat up the man and the security guards came.

Ian and Anthony, immediately went over to their kids. Anthony hugged his daughter tightly, and showered her with kisses, he held her tightly. She smiled up at him with big adoring brown eyes.

"I did it daddy, I was brave!" She exclaimed happily, Anthony smiled and held her.

"Yes you were baby, yes you were." He replied, relieved at having found his baby safe and unharmed.

"Don't scare me like that again, ok buddy?" Asked Ian, as he hugged Noah tightly, Noah smiled and hugged his daddy just as tightly he hadn't even known what he was doing...all he saw was his friend in danger, and he ran...

Noah sniffled and placed a hand on his cheek, which was slowly turning red. Ian hugged him and rubbed his back.

"Its ok, its ok..." Said Ian as he hugged Noah, he smiled and gently wiperd away his tears.

"know something though...you were realy, really brave back there." Said Ian, making his son smile, he stood up still holding Noah. Anthony stood up, holding his daughter, and explaining everything to the security guards...from the first threats onward, where in Hayden filled in the blanks.

Hayden looked back at Noah, she felt...strange...did...did she like him? but...no...he had cooties, and, and he liked Astrid...she smiled as she remembered him saving her like how Prince Charming saved Snow White...and how he said he'd always find her...

Maybe she did like like him after all...

Around them, the mob of fans, and other Youtubers cheered, as they walked away...

Stephen watched, burning rage in him...he was not done...not done at all...he glared at the two men as they walked away...

"Anthony I just realized...this is probably going to be on the news...don't our wives watch the news?" Asked Ian, immediately Anthony went pale...

"Oh Firetruck." Said Anthony, he could only imagine what Kalel would say...then his phone buzzed...great.

"Hey honey..." He awnsered the phone trying to act as innocent as possible. They went back and forth, just as Ian and Melanie did, until finally they handed the phones to their children.

"What did Melanie say?" He asked.

" She asked if we were ok and she said she was going to tear into Stephen and hurt him...so I got off rather light..."

"I'm grounded because I was brave, but it was dangerous." Said Noah with a small pout. Ian kissed the top of his head.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to mommy." He replied, before turning to Anthony, who sighed.

"Kalel was hysterical and crying, she also said she is never, ever letting Hayden out of her sight again, and she was asking if we were ok...alot." Said Anthony guilitly...Hayden snuggled up to Anthony.

The children sat next to their daddies quietly as they signed things...they weren't as energetic as the day before...but could one really blame them? Hayden looked up as a Gryffindor scarf was set infront of her. She looked up to see the fan from yesterday and smiled.

"For you, you're a really brave little girl." Said the fan, Hayden beamed up at her.

"Thank you." Said Hayden making Anthony chuckle.

she nodded, and took out another one setting it down infront of Noah who smiled.

"And for you too."

"Thanks pretty lady." Said Noah smiling up at her, when she left...Noah noticed Astrid with her mommy, he stood up and ran over to her, Ian immediately looked up and smiled as his son glomped Astrid. Marzia giggled in response, Hayden's smile faltered...

Ian noticed he looked from Hayden to his son and Astrid...he really, really hoped this wasn't a small taste of what was to come in the teenage years.

"You did good." Said Astrid, smiling at Noah he blushed and looked down sheepishly. Astrid leaned in and gave him a small peck on the cheek making his eyes widen...she kissed him! she liked him! He kissed her cheek, making her squeak and hide behind her mother.

A few of the fans awwed and cooed, Hayden looked down at the ground, she looked up as her daddy gave her a one armed hug and rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"Its ok..." He said softly, she smiled and nodded her head, once the signing was over they had the rest of the day off. Where in the kids spent the rest of the day with their daddies...

In a jail cell, Stephen sat there, he looked up as someone walked in...and smirked.

"Here to pay for my bail father?" He asked, the retiring president of Youtube nodded, as Stephen was being let out...


	5. Chapter 5

Once the Police officer had gone, leaving father and son...Stephen stood there, when his father smacked him across the face.

"You idiot, I worked my ass off trying to get you a job, by your precious Youtubers, and even decided to hand the company over to you...and this is how you repay me?" Asked Albert Levill, glaring at his son with cold grey eyes.

Stephen looked down at the ground, yes...he'd failed his father, his father tried to help him, and he'd made him mad instead...no...not him...

The girl...the little girl who'd refused to give in, her and her little friend were becoming quite the troublemakers. His father raged on, yelling until he was blue in the face...but he was far too used to that to care...

Those children...they made him make his father angry...this had been the year he was finally going to make his dreams a reality...he'd be bigger than all of them... and his father would be proud of him...

He'd be bigger than Smosh...Smosh, the ones who'd made each day living in his hell hole of a house alittle more bearable...he remembered being six years old, when he saw their original Pokemon theme song video... and being a fan of theirs ever since...

He watched their videos to make him feel better...to drown out the fighting...and the crying...he wanted what they had...the fame and the millions of people loving them...no...loving him...his father became president of the company after buying it from the original founders...still...he prefferd Ian and Anthony ...it was almost as if like they'd raised him in a way...

"I'm sorry son, you know how I get sometimes, but you have to learn to listen to me." Said Albert, walking away with his son...Stephen smirked.

"Its fine father, I've learned my lesson." He replied, in a monotone, his mind wandered to those children...Ian and Anthony's children...the little thorns on his side...

He had to get rid of the somehow...then surely everyone...surely Smosh would see how he was good ...

"Woah." Said Hayden, her eyes as wide as saucers at the triple neopolitan super deluxe banana split...she licked her lips and immediately both her and Noah took a big soonful.

"Is it good?" Asked Anthony, chuckling to himself at how adorable their reactions were. Hayden excitedly nodded and flashed a thumbs up. He smiled and looked up as Ian came back with his milkshake.

"Milky milkshake!" Exclaimed Ian, Noah and Hayden making Anthony wonder if he was the only adult here. his daughter nudged his elbow, and looked up at him with her big brown eyes...eyes he could never say no to.

" Milky Milkshake." He replied, with a small smile. Even though his dughter was back safe and sound, he still felt horrible about upsetting Kalel...he was also very, very anxious...Hayden tilted her head to the side, wondering what was wrong with her daddy.

Anthony noticed her staring and smiled.

"Eat your icecream before it melts, " He replied, she nodded and continued eating...taking the occasional glance at their dads.

"Mmmmm, this is good." Said Ian, taking a large spoonful of icecream making Anthony chuckle.

"Yes Ian, devour the icecream, and show it whose boss." He teased, making Ian scoff in mock offense.

"I'm not your wife Anthony." He retorted jokingly, Anthony rolled his eyes and once they were done eating their ice cream they left, and headed towards the hotel's arcade, Ian and Anthony watched as their kids played enthusiastically.

"So, I've been noticing, you aren't yourself...then again, I know why..." Said Ian, Anthony looked up at Ian curiously.

"Hey, we've been friends since sixth grade, if we've been best bros for that long, and I still haven't learned when you're upset? Then that makes me a bad friend." Said Ian, "In all seriousness though, you know you can tell me and I won't judge"

Anthony sighed...

"I failed...my job as a father is to love her, to protect her, to teach her and help her whenever I can...I leave her alone for less than ten minutes, and she's at the mercy of some psycho...what if we hadn't found her in time? what if he'd hurt her?" Asked Anthony, Ian looked back at his son, the bruise from where the son of a bitch had slapped him was still there. He remembered being so angry...no infuriated...he was just glad he and Anthony taught that son of a bitch a lesson.

"Well, we didn't...if he'd hurt her, I would've gladly joined you in beating him to death...like we almost did, today...yeah we can think about the what ifs and play the blame game...but dude, their safe...see?" Said Ian, Anthony looked at where he was pointing and smiled at the sight of them playing on the Whack A Mole.

"And you're not a failiure, parents aren't perfect, we can't watch them every minute of every day...I still need to talk to Noah about his little "adventure" though. Anyway, you're going to make mistakes...hopefully not scary ones like that again, but mistakes and we'll get through 'em...because friendship always wins." He smiled and held out his hand for a high five.

Anthony smiled and high fived him back, feeling abit better than before.

"Feeling better?" Asked Ian, Anthony nodded.

"Great, because I'm going to kick your ass at skeeball just like old times." Joked Ian, Anthony scoffed and laughed, with a roll of his eyes.

"Ts. puh-leeze, I'm pretty sure I kicked your ass." Said Anthony, when the two kids immediately went over and watched their dads having a skeeball tournament. After awhile, it was time to go they headed back to the hotel room... Once they were there, Anthony went to go take a shower, and Hayden went to watch a movie while Noah was getting lectured about sneaking off and eavesdropping...a lecture she knew was coming her way once her daddy was done.

"-But dad, he's evil!" Exclaimed Noah, Ian pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering why he'd let him watch all of those super hero movies.

"Ok, I admit, he is psycho, but he's not evil." Said Ian, trying to be the mature one for once, even if he did agree with his son.

"Yus he is, and I'm gonna get proof." Said Noah, Ian's eyes widened.

"What?!, no you're not, you're staying safe and not playing detective, thats not why you begged your mom and I to let you come here." Said Ian, now it was his turn to get anxious...he seriously needed to cut back on all the superhero stuff he showed his son.

"But I'm helping you!" Argued Noah, standing on the bed.

"Noah, just please listen to me, and don't do any of this detective stuff, you're a kid act like it." Said Ian, he wondered why his son was in such a hurry to grow up so fast...he really, really hoped the teenage years were like this.

"I am, but I wanna help too!" Replied Noah, why didn't his daddy see he was doing this to help him, really he had been brave earlier today...

"You can't because you're a kid, ok you can't do what we do now end of discussion!" Exclaimed Ian, Noah was taken aback...his daddy had never raised his voice at him before...Ian froze at the hurt look in his son's eyes...

"Noah..I"

His son jumped off the bed, and ran into the closet, locking himself in there, Ian sighed and sat on the bed...could this day get any worse he wondered? He went over and sat down on the couch, when Anthony walked out of the bathroom in a bathrobe.

"I'll go talk to him."

"Much appreciated Ant..."

Anthony went over to the closet and knocked on the door.

"Go away daddy." Said Noah,stubbornly.

"Actually its uncle Anthony can I come in?" He asked, Noah opened the door, Anthony went over and sat next to him.

"Nice hiding spot." Said Anthony, Noah just sat there quietly making Anthony chuckle.

"You and your dad are so similar, when he gets really mad he refuses to talk to anyone too...thats ok though, because I need you to listen." Said Anthony softly, Noah looked up at his uncle Anthony who sighed.

"Ok, your dad...he didn't mean to yell at you, he's just scared thats all and when grown ups are scared we tend to overreact." Explained Anthony, Noah furrowed his brow in confusion...scared? his dad?

"Why?" He asked.

"He's scared of you getting hurt, see parents, we love our children alot, and we do everything we can to keep them safe...and when we can't keep our kids safe...a small part of us dies on the inside, all your dad wants is for you to be safe...he didn't mean to yell at you." Said Anthony, he gave his godson a small encouraging smile...

Hayden looked up at her uncle Ian...

"He's scared, but he doesn't want to say it." She replied, after what seemed like a long time of sitting there awkwardly. Ian looked at his god-daughter intrigued he motioned for her to proceed...

"When Stephen first talked to us, Noah was really scared, he wants to help because he's afraid the bad guy's gonna take you and my daddy away." She replied, looking away...and Ian wondered if maybe Noah wasn't the only one thinking that...

He looked up as Anthony walked in with Noah, who immedaitely went over and hugged his dad.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Said the nine year old, Ian smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you..." Noah smiled while Ian smirked mischeivously, and immediately began to tickle his son who burst out laughing. Anthony and Hayden smiled,before Hayden looked up at her daddy.

"Are you feeling better now?" She asked, he nodded and sat next to her she snuggled up to him and both tried to watch the movie. After dinner, and calling Kalel and Melanie once more, Ian then led Anthony away whilst Noah was using the phone, and Hatden was trying to listen in. Ian explained what Hayden had told him...and Anthony was stunned...was that rally what was bothering them? Soon after it was time for bed.

Once again the children slept next to their dads...Hayden groaned tossing and turning under the covers...she mumbled under her breath, when someone gently shook her awake. She gasped and looked up at the ceiling, before sitting up.

"Nightmare?" Whispered Anthony, she nodded, feeling tears fall down her cheeks.

"C'mon," he whispered, gently taking her hand and taking her to the kitchen, where he poured her a glass of warm milk.

"What was the nightmare about?" He asked, though he had a hunch...

" It was you-know who..." She replied, he knew which one she was talking about though.

"Hermione says not to be scared of a name, because that means you're afraid of the thing itself...but he's really scary daddy...he he said I wasn't gonna see you or momma again if I didn't tell..an... an'" She began to cry, Anthony went over and hugged his daughter.

"Its ok...its ok, I'm here, I'm here...I'm here...you're safe now." He whispered, softly as Hayden whimpered.

"But, what if...wh-what" She whimpered, he smiled and gently ran a hand through her hair.

"Hey, remember earlier? I kicked his butt didn't I?...well Uncle Ian might've helped alittle, but my point still stands...nothing could ever, ever, take me away...so don't worry ok?" Hayden nodded, before looking back down.

"You're alot like your mom, you're both so pessimistic sometimes." He teased, tickling her and making her giggle...she felt alittle bit better than before

"Feeling better?" He asked, she nodded and smiled at him...

"Ok, c'mon." Said Anthony, leading her back to the bed, Ian looked down at his sleeping son curled up beside him.

'Same goes for you buddy' he thought, kissing the top pf his son's head and going to sleep


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Written by Smoshfan1231994.**

* * *

After waking up and once again doing their morning routines, Ian, Anthony and their kids went down stairs to the breakfeast hall. Where Pewdiepie immediately went over to Ian and Anthony.

"Did you hear, apparantly our boss is a-" He stopped and lookied down at Hayden and Noah, before looking back up at Ian and Anthony.

"Lets um...go over here." Said Pewdiepie, motioning to where the other Youtubers were gathered in a large group.

"Kids go wait with the others." Said Ian, looking at his son especially, before going with Anthony and Pewdiepie. Noah looked around when Hayden immediately placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't, you know what uncle Ian said last night." She replied, Noah shrugged her hand off and looked at her determindly.

"I'm gonna go help my dad, you do what you want." Said Noah, his dad needed help. And yes, he knew that he was only nine years old, but he could be a hero too like Batman and Superman...and this man...Stephen...he wanted to hurt his dad and take him away...not a chance.

Hayden saw his determination, and blushed slightly as he rushed over closer to them so he could hear what they were saying.

Hayden wanted to follow after him, when she remembered what Stephen did yesterday, she immediately closed her eyes tightly, as the nightmares resurfaced in her mind...she shook her head and ran back to the group...

Noah looked down, he hoped Hayden would've come with him...he shook his head and tried to listen in.

Apparantly, Stephen's father had let him out of jail...the other Youtubers were protesting, and what was worse...later, once the con was over they were going to have one last meeting before going home...and Stephen would be made the new president of Youtube.

He could only imagine the things he had planned...

Noah bit his lip, the wheels in his head were begginning to churn...He dashed out from behind the plant, over to the group...he went over to Astrid, who looked up at him curiously.

"Astrid, do you want to go on an adventure?" He asked, he knew he'd need help...and if Hayden wouldn't help him then maybe Astrid would.

"What kind?" She asked suspiciously, she remembered getting lectured by her momma last night about sneaking into the conference room...she didn't want to join in, if it involved trouble.

"The bad guy from yesterday, he's gonna be president of Youtube...and if he is...I think he wants to hurt our parents...I'm gonna try and stop him, but I need help...you wanna?" He asked, his blue eyes looking into hers...Astrid looked over at her mama and papa...

Her mama and papa had always told her to open up, and make friends...now one of those friends needed help...she was always too shy...but not this time, she looked back at Noah and smiled.

"yes." She replied, near them...

"Can I do it too? I always see my dad doing cool stuff in his videos, and having fun adventures...can I do it too?" Asked Toby Jr. Having overheard their conversation. Noah and Astrid nodded, Noah looked back at Hayden who was just sitting there...he wanted to go over and ask her to come, but he knew she'd say no.

"Ok, heres, what we're gonna do...Astrid, your dad's booth is closest to his right?" He asked, She nodded.

"Try and see if you can find anything there, Toby you're gonna-"

"Gonna what?" Asked Melissa having been listening in to what the three of them were saying, whilst Harry was busy distracting the other kids. The three of them smiled innocently, unsure of what to tell her...Melissa smirked evilly...she wanted to join in on this little thing...to keep them safe of course...

The kids smirked back, she was on their side.

"You guys are gonna tail him, and see where his hotel room is, when you find out, tell me and I'll look through it the next time he leaves." Explained Noah, the other three nodded...Noah smiled triumphantly, Stephen was going down.

"Wait, how're we gonna know, I don't think you guys have cellphones yet, how're we going to warn you when he comes back?..." Asked Melissa, finding the flaw in their plan... The kids, talked more about the plan, and made sure to cover the details...

Once both parents and kids were done, the kids went with each of their respective parents to their booths...

Astrid sat behind her parents' booth, they were busy sighning things to notice...slowly she crawled under the divider, and crawled under Stephen's table. She tried hard to not get caught as he was talking to ssomeone else.

"So how did they take it?" He asked, the other man chuckled making a cold shiver crawl down Astrid's spine.

"Not fairly well, I assume their all angered by this." Said Albert, catching Felix's eye when Pewds glared at him for a second, before turning back to his fans.

"Well don't worry, once its over with, theres going to be a few...changes." He replied, Astrid bit her lip, and tried to avoid Stephen's feet as he shifted slightly. Noah said to find out about what they had in store for Youtube...and she wasn't going to let him down.

Albert lifted his eyebrows, wondering what sorts of changes he meant. Stephen narrowed his eyes suspiciously and looked down at the table...why did he feel like there was someone there?

He stomped his foot down, Astrid covered her mouth, trying not to scream since that had scared her...

"What was that about?" Asked his father, Stephen shook his head...maybe he was just imagining things.

"Nothing." He replied, once the other man was gone, Astrid began to slowly crawl back out, when he felt someone clamp their hands over her mouth. She looked upwards...her eyes widened at the sight of Stephen...

"So there is a little mouse here." He replied coldly, Astrid began to breathe heavily, she looked at the divider her parents were just on the other side of it...She mustered every bit of courage and bit his hand before getting up and running over to her mommy and daddy.

"That child bit me!" Exclaimed Stephen going over to Felix and Marzia's booth and pointing accusingly at Astrid.

"What? my sweetiepie was sitting here this whole time." Said Felix, genuinely confused Marzia looked back at Astrid, who immediately turned away. She bit her lip and looked back at Stephen wondering what was going on...

"No she wasn't the brat-"

"Don't you dare call my daughter a brat!" Yelled Pewdiepie, imediately standing up and glaring at Stephen. Pewdie's fans gasped and began to whisper. Marzia immediately stood up as well and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Alright, everyone let us settle down...Stephen, our daughter would never harm anyone unless they were going to hurt her..." Marzia's eyes immediately narrowed, Felix smirked...oh yeah, this guy was so toast.

"Now I suggest you politely leave before I let my husband, give you a black eye and I kick you in your...you get the idea." Said Marzia, the fans "oohd" and cheered, Stephen scowled and walked away to go back to his hotel room.

Not far from them, Melissa and Toby Jr. saw this.

"Mom, dad I have to go to the bathroom, can Melissa take me?" Asked Toby Jr. smiling up at his parents innocently. Justine looked up at him after what happened yesterday, she wasn't really too sure.

"It depend, Melissa, are you going to have your cell phone on?" Tobuscus asked, Melissa nodded, trying not to lose sight of their suspect...she felt like those cops on t.v., in the crime shows she liked watching.

"Ok, just becareful, and have your cellphone on." Said Justine, Melissa and Toby Jr. immediately made a mad dash making Tobuscus chuckle.

"They must really need-" He stopped when his wife gave him a small glare, making him clear his throat...clearly Justine wasn't in the mood.

Melissa and Toby Jr. made sure to pass the Smosh booth on their way, so Noah could see them. Noah perked up, he went over to his dad and whispered in his ear.

" Ok, just go ask your uncle Sohinki, Joven or Lasercorn to go with you." Said Ian, his son nodded and ran off to what he was hoping was Sohinki or someone else ' booth. And ask them to go to the bathroom with him, he went back to signing things...a huge pit in his stomach... he had a bad feeling...a very bad feeling.

Noah, Melissa, and Toby Jr. Followed at a distance, until finally, they got to the hotel and followed him...he went into his room, and after a few seconds walked out...rounding a corner...still, they were very suspicious...why didn't he close his door?

"Noah, Toby stop." Whispered Melissa, as the two by inched nearer and nearer...when a hand grabbed Noah, by the wrist. Toby ducked and ran for his life, Melissa took his hand and ran to go get Noah's dad and some help.

Noah's eyes widened...they'd abandoned him...they'd just left him there...

He thought they were friends...

He struggled to get out of his grasp as he was dragged into the hotel room, Stephen shut the door behind him, and tossed him onto the floor.

"Did you seriously think I'd fall for such a juvenile plan? I'm not one of those villains you see on t.v. I'm a real person," Said Stephen menacingly, Noah gasped and took a few steps backwards...trying to get as far away from him as possible. The older man chuckled.

"Poor, poor little kid, Ian and Anthony aren't here to save you this time." He taunted, refusing to associate any connection between his idols and the brat.

Noah glared up at him defiantly, his strength slowly returning.

"You'll see, my dad's going to find me, and when he does he-" He coughed as Stephen grabbed him by the throat. Noah struggled to breath, his hands wrapped around Stephen's wrist...

"Everything was going along fine...until you came along..." Said Stephen coldly, and Noah assumed it was time for the required villainous backstory.

"You're so very, very lucky...when I was your age, my father berated me...he'd beat my mother...but then again, she'd throw vases and other things at him...so it was a fair tradeoff. They fought all the time...it was a hell hole...Smosh changed that...I became a fan of theirs instantly...they made my days so much brighter...

I wanted to be just like them...to become them...to meet them...when my father became the president of Youtube, I was thrilled...my homelife never changed but...at least I had Ian and Anthony...in a way, it was like they raised me instead..." Noah glared at him,

"Their not your dads, ok your dad was a jerk that doesn't mean you can steal mine and Hayden's!" Exclaimed the nine year old, making the twenty year old chuckle.

"Once I become president of Youtube...once I become number one...they'll have to do whatever I say...I'll buy their little Smosh "mini -empire" and hopefully...in time, they'll see I'm better...and they'll want to take me under their wing...become father figures if you will..." He replied...he chuckled as Noah tried to get out of his grasp.

"Thats only part of it though...I have big plans...other plans..."

"Like what ?" Asked Noah fearfully, making Stephen smirk.

Melissa and Toby Jr. ran all the way to the information desk, where they saw their parents and Mr. Hecox, the two of them were severely out of breath, they ignored their parents' questions and immediately told Mr. Hecox what happened.

Not even bothering to know the rest, Ian ran...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Written by Smoshfan1231994.**

* * *

Ian ran as fast as he could...but, he thought he was going faster than that. It wasn't superspeed mind you, but it was a combination of adrenaline, and primal, parental instinct to find his son and kick Stephen's ass. This time his son was the one in danger...he just prayed to god that he was alright.

Noah glared up at Stephen, and struggled as the man tighed him up with a rope Stephen had purchased the night before.

"Glaring at me is not going to make me let you go." Said Stephen, calmly, he smirked as he saw the fear in the nine year old's eyes.

"Let me guess, you wanted to play the hero didn't you...I'm going to guess you like superheros...every kid does, whether its Marvel or D.C. theres that fascination with doing the impossible. Well, I hate to inform you of this...but this isn't the comic books, this isn't a movie, a novel or a t.v. show...this is real life." He replied, Noah looked away from him and tried to blink back the tears forming.

"And in reality, when children try to do brave things...bad things tend to happen, like with your little girlfriend, Hayden did you call her? She tried to be brave and not tell me about you or your other little friends...and she would've faced the consequences...then you tried to be brave and defend her...then I slapped you..."

Noah watched as the man seemed to get crazier...

"See where I'm getting at? Children should be seen...not heard, they should stay quiet and mind their own business, they shouldn't bother grown-ups or make their parents angry...and make their parents yell...or even hit them...but...I can tell, you and your little friend have been spoiled..."

Stephen chuckled, relishing the frightened expression on the nine year old's face. That was what he desereved thought the twenty year old.

" Ian never did hit you did he...never yelled at you...or was truly angry at you... your mother...she didn't do anything either...did they?" He asked, Noah looked down, remembering how his daddy yelled last night...

"Uncle Anthony says daddy was scared...he says parents yell when their scared." Said the nine year old, glaring back up at Stephen...

"You're doing that thing when they try to make the hero feel bad...its not gonna work...my dad's gonna find me...he's gonna bust in here and save me...and...and he's gonna beat you up...and then you'll go after someone else's dad and leave him and uncle Anthony alone...and everyone on Youtube's gonna know how evil you really are!" Exclaimed Noah, he cried out as Stephen smacked him again...when they heard someone banging on the door.

"That should be Ian now...I'm going to hide you...and if you say a word, it will not be pleasant for you, or for him." Said Stephen menacingly, Noah began to hyperventilate...his dad was just on the other side of the door...but if he said something, would his dad get hurt?

Stephen wouldn't actually hurt him, right?

Then again...this man was extremely crazy...and he didn't want to take that chance.

Stephen set him into the closet, inside one of the luggage bags, as his dad got more and more anxious continuously banging on the door and yelling bad words, telling Stephen to open up...it was cramped in this luggage bag and smelled bad...

Stephen went over and calmly opened the door...Ian punched him in the face again, and kicked him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Theres gonna be worse than that, if you don't tell me where my son is now." Demanded Ian, his hands clenched tightly into fists...the adrenaline coursing through his veins, his heart beating fast...

"I don't have him." Replied Stephen simply, making Ian narrow his eyes.

"You're a liar, yesterday you attacked Hayden and my son, and like I said before, I'm always going to take my son's side...so really, you'd better tell me the truth before I pound you again." Threatened Ian, Stephen smirked...he knew just how to push the older man's buttons.

"What makes you think he wants to be found...from what he said, it sounds like you and he had quite the fight last night."

Ian was immediately taken aback, he knew Stephen was trying to play mind games...

"He's nine years old...if he were thirteen or twelve I could buy it...but nine? Really?" Said Ian, looking around the room, trying to find his son. Stephen rolled his eyes and kept talking as he calmly went to the kitchen to clean off the blood from Ian breaking his nose.

"Well, some nine year olds do go through that phase early on...but really Ian, you have nothing to worry about...right?" He asked, Noah listened and bit his lip...he wanted his dad to find him...he closed his eyes and tried to will his dad over...

Ian nodded, still glaring at him, and Stephen found that, Ian and the brat looked extremely, alike when they were angry.

"Y'know Ian, I've always looked up to you and Anthony, you've been my heros for as long as I can remember..." Ian took a step backward, he had to find his son and get out of here...but where could he be?

"Cut the chatter, and tell me where the fuck my son is now." Threatened Ian, Stephen glared at him, and it was his turn now to clench his hands tightly into fists.

"Why should I...I'd be a much better child, son, protoge whatever. The point is, I could be so much better...once I'm president of Youtube, and if you take me under your wing, think of how rich we'd be...how much better the three of us could be... I wouldn't make you angry...or give you cause to yell or hurt your wife...I'd be the perfect son" Said Stephen, Ian was disgusted by him, and punched him again.

"Like fucking hell...you're not my son, proto- whatever!, ok, neither Anthony or me would ever choose a fucked up, scum-bag like you over our own kids...I love my son, he and Melanie are my whole world, my reason for existing, I love them, with all my heart, I'd gladly give up the fame and fortune if it meant their happiness...something you clearly don't understand...and we'd never do anything with you...ever. " Said Ian, glaring daggers at the young man, before gripping his shirt tightly and slamming him into the opposite wall.

"Now tell me where he is, because you clearly know something..." Threatned Ian, was Stephen serious? was he seriously going to beleive he and Anthony would pick him over their own kids? This guy was more insane than he thought...

Noah felt the tears stream down his face...he closed his eyes tigtly, his dad loved him and his mom...and he was kicking the bad guy's butt...he opened his mouth to say somethng...when Stepehn's threat popped up in his mind, making him stop.

Why hadn't he listened to his dad and left it alone?

Why didn't he quit while he was ahead?

why hadn't he told Hayden no yesterday, and not snuck to the Youtuber's meeting?

Why hadn't he ignored Stephen?

or better yet...why hadn't he listened to his mom and dad, and not gone to vidcon at all?

If he hadn't come...he'd be at home...on the couch with his mom, they'd be playing videogames, and his mom would tell him about all of the big plans she and dad had for the summer, when his dad came back from Vidcon...he closed his eyes...imagining his mom...

with her big warm smile, and her wavy brown hair...he imagined her here...hugging him and telling him it was going to be alright...that daddy would beat Stephen up and find him soon...

"_But why can't I go to vidcon?" He whined, as his mother was doing the dishes. Melanie sighed, and just kept on washing them as she awmsered._

_"Because you're still too little, maybe in another two years." She replied calmly, Noah furrowed his brow..._

_"But I did all the chores, I got good grades, I cleaned my room and I didn't spoil my dinner."_

_"Which are things you should be doing anyway, and not because you want to be rewarded." She replied, looking back at him, she sighed and knelt down to his eye level._

_"Sweety, I know its exciting, and brand new...but you're still little and its so easy for something to happen, why are you in such a hurry to grow up?" She asked, gently brushing some bangs out of his forehead, he didn't awnser and looked down guiltily. Melanie sighed and rubbed her temples.._

_"I'll talk to your father about it, just go to bed ok? " She said he nodded and walked away, to his room, and laid on his bed. It isn't fair, everyone else got to do awesome stuff, and this was the one thing he wanted to do ever since his dad told him about vidcon. And he wasn't in a hurry to grow up...he also wasn't so little anymore, he'd be ten soon and a big boy...well bigger..._

_He just wanted to do what his daddy did...but everytime he did, or tried to it they wouldn't let him, they wouldn't let him watch Smosh videos until last year, they wouldn't let him be in any other videos, except for that one lunchtime earlier this year._

_Yet Mr. Higa, Mr. Mcdonnell, The Fine bros. and everyone else, let their kids be in their videos, and alot of them were either his age or younger, some though were bigger than him...but still...he couldn't wait to be a grown up._

_" Hey buddy...your mom told me," Said Ian, going over and sitting at the edge of the bed._

_" Noah, try to understand, your mom and I love you so much... it seems like we're being unfair, but you'll get it when your older..."_

Noah got it now...he understood...he wanted to go home...

Ian ransacked the hotel room...nothing...his son wasn't there...he was beginning to get frantic, he took a huge breath and searched everywhere but still nothing. Stephen smirked, he'd allowed Ian to search...knowing Ian wouldn't even think to look in the luggage.

Ian sighed and just sat there on his knees...slumped in defeat...he hadn't gotten there fast enough, but if Noah wasn't here? Where could he be?

He got up and glared at Stephen, before sighing...

"Just tell me where he is...please...I know family means shit to you, but to me...if anything happened to Melanie and Noah...I'd die, and I'm not being overdramatic...I'm being truthful, I couldn't live with myself, if I didn't keep them safe...so please just...just tell me where he is.." Said Ian, the fight had left him...replaced with worry and anguish...he just wanted his son back, he wondered if this was what Anthony had felt like yesterday.

Stephen smirked and looked away...

"I'm sure I do know something, we can even come to an arrangement of sorts, you and Anthony do what I say, and...I'll tell you where he is...I will leave him and Hayden all alone..."

Ian immeadiately stood up, and held out his hand...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Written by Smoshfan1231994. This is the last one I've adopted - the next update will be my own chapter. :/**

* * *

Noah began to claw at the bag, it was getting really hard to breathe and his vision was starting to get bluurry. He gasped for air, as beads of sweat trailed down his forehead...he didn't think his dad was ever going to find him...he closed his eyes, thinking of his grandma...his aunt Melissa, uncle Bobby, and cousins...his aunts Mari and Kalel, his uncles Anthony, Joven, sohinki, and Lasercorn, his new friends Toby Jr., Melissa, and Astrid...Hayden... his mom and dad...

Hayden and Anthony looked around, wondering when Ian and Noah were getting back...when she spotted Melissa and Toby with their parents. Protective instincts flared as she dashed towards them, Anthony immediately followed after her, Toby cried out as Hayden tackled him.

"Where is he?" She exclaimed, glaring at him, immediately Anthony pulled her off.

"I am so sorry about that, she's just worried, she's not usually like this." Said Anthony, to Tobuscus and Justine feeling very embarrassed.

"He's in Stephen's hotel room with Mr. Hecox." Said Toby Jr. Anthony and Hayden froze, Hayden immediately struggled to get out of her dad's grasp, it was her fault, all her fault...

"Excuse us." Said Anthony, walking away with Hayden still struggling to get away.

"Honey, honey, stop, stop." Said Anthony, Hayden stopped and sniffled...she looked up at Anthony, with her big brown eyes. He set her down, and knelt down to her eye level.

"Its all my fault, I told him to go to the Youtubers thing, and I didn't wanna go with him...I should've been there." She cried.

"Sweetie, I'm glad you didn't go, he would've gotten you too baby, besides, Ian's over there and he's going to bring him back...ok?" Said Anthony, Hayden looked down she hoped her daddy was right.

"C'mon, I'll call him, and see if he's on his way back." Said Anthony, taking out his phone, and calling Ian...he hoped they were both ok...he could only imagine the damage someone like Stephen would do.

Stephen shook Ian's hand, before going over to the closet and opening up the luggage, Ian sighed wondering how he could've missed that...when he noticed how purple his son looked, he ran over and pushed Stephen out of the way.

"No, no,no,no,no" Said Ian, immediately taking Noah out, and preforming CPR...this couldn't be happening, this wasn't happening,

"C'mon, Noah, C'mon bud, breathe." pleaded Ian, ignoring the ringing of his cellphone.

Anthony bit his lip, Hayden looked at her dad expectantly, he wondered why Ian wasn't picking up...something was wrong, he had to go but he didn't want to take Hayden with him.

"Wait with Aunt Mari, I'll be back." Said Anthony, Hayden narrowed her eyes and followed after him...she was going to help him...going to save him.

Noah coughed and gasped for breath, when he saw his dad's relieved face.

"You found me." He whispered tiredly, Ian held his son, relieved that he was ok, and that he was safe...

"I'm sorry dad, the bad guy won...I should've listened..." Said Noah, Ian shook his head and smiled softly. It was true, everything was going to hell right now, but at least his son was safe...that was what mattered most.

"Hey, everythings gonna be ok, I'm not gonna let him touch you again ok." Said Ian, casting a dark glare at Stephen, before walking back to the hotel room with him.

Anthony, stopped when he heard footsteps behind him, he looked back at Hayden she gasped at the sight of Noah in Ian's arms looking frail, and hurt.

"Noah!" She exclaimed, running over, Ian looked up at Anthony, who clenched his hands tightly into fists...before continuing onward to Stephen's room, having had enough of him. Hayden stayed behind with Ian and Noah, she went over and held Noah's hand...

"You were right, I should've stayed." Said Noah, Hayden shook her head and smiled softly.

"No, you were the true Gryffindor, besides this always happens it looks like the bad guys win...but good always wins." She replied,


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally an update! Sorry - MAJOR writer's block. I might not be updating I Think I Love You until I get some more ideas and I was also thinking of maybe a MyMusic based story. I've only seen one episode... but the characters seem great to work with! I'm also currently interested in horror stories. I'll post something to keep you updated later. Anyway, sorry if this sucks. :/**

**EDIT: I started writing this but there were way too many interruptions. Stick around for the note at the end anyway, I'm so sorry.**

* * *

_3 days later..._

The guard gave Stephen one final look of disgust, then shoved him into his cell. Stephen looked around, horrified.  
"WAIT!" His cry echoed through the corridors of the prison building. A female officer approached him.  
"What?!" She asked in an agitated tone. Stephen smirked and went on to explain his YouTube career. After some charming - I mean, A LOT of charming - she eventually agreed to let him make videos, so long as one of the guards was allowed to check the content and make sure everything was ok before it was published to the site.  
"Thank you... you know, you're ever so kind. This must be such a hard job, working with so many rough people."  
"Well, actually yes it- save it. I know what you're doing. Just get on with your little internet-ing!" The guard left, leaving Stephen with a little laptop and a big idea.

* * *

"Dad, dad, dad, dad," Noah was determined to get Ian's attention.

"Can't talk right now Noah, I'm a little busy." Noah looked up at his dad, a phone pressed to his ear. "Sorry, that's just my son being annoying on purpose, so anyway, the flight?"

Noah sat down as Ian slammed it on to the table and let out a long, sorrowful, agitated sigh.

"What now?" He asked nobody in particular.

"Who was that on the phone?" Noah asked curiously.

"It was just somebody telling me that we might have to spend a few extra days here. You see, because of the whole Stephen thing," Noah winced at the mention of his name. "We missed our flight, and the next one isn't for a few days. We're just gonna have to explain it to mommy, but you'll see her soon." Noah frowned and announced he was going to visit Hayden. He then walked out of the room and knocked on the next door along the corridor. Anthony answered.

"Oh, hey Noah, you ok? You with your dad?" He asked, care in his tone. Noah smiled and opened his mouth to speak.

"I just came to visit Hayden."

"Well, come on in! Ooh, just a warning, she's a little emotional about the whole thing."

Noah nodded understandingly and ran to Hayden's bedroom. It was dark, the curtains were drawn and the lights were off, the only light coming from the little TV and projecting onto a small figure huddled on her bed. Hayden turned her head to look at him and immediately grinned.

"NOAH!" She jumped off of the bed and embraced her best friend in the world. Noah laughed and shook her off.  
"Woah, woah, calm down!" He pleaded. Hayden giggled and took a step back.  
"Sorry... it's just after this whole thing with Stephen... I'm still taking it in. I mean, you're lucky to be here right now!" They both laughed. Hayden sat on the end of her bed, her legs dangling over the edge. She beckoned for Noah to join her, and she inserted one of the Harry Potter movies into the DVD slot on the TV. They spent the rest of the night having fun, chatting, staring at the TV, and begging Anthony for more and more candy.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the house of one of Stephen's fans..._

Juliedrowsily sat in front of her computer and slowly clicked on 'The Opinionator's page'. She was surprised to see a new video. Judging by the thumbnail, it was pretty bad quality. _I wonder why, _she thought; she soon found out.

"Hey, what's up guys, Stephen here. I've got some bad news for you. I'm currently in a prison cell." Julie's mouth dropped open. "Yep... so, I probably will only post videos every once in a while. I'm so sorry. I love you all, and you're all amazing but I have a feeling this channel could be nearing it's end. So anyway, you might wonder why I'm in here. Well, my answer to that, Smosh." Julie was now extremely confused. "Let's just say, I had a little run-in with their kids. But who cares, their channel is so dumb, nobody likes them anyway." Julie stood up in amazement. How dare he?! She clicked the dislike button. "I mean, seriously, who would want to watch THAT kind of video?" She was now in the process of writing a very hateful comment to go along with all of the others. Her pointer hovered over the unsubscribe button. "They DO NOT deserve top spot in any way, shape, or form." She slammed her hand down on the mouse and pressed the back button, which took her back to Stephen's channel. And boy, was he losing subscribers! In fact, every few minutes he went down a couple hundred subscribers. She wasn't surprised at all. She gave the computer screen one last dirty look before stomping out of the room.

* * *

**Yeah... suckish?  
I need suggestions! Please? For me?  
Right, now something more serious. I am SO sorry. To ALL of you. Each and every one. This story has taken me like, years, to update. I have had a lot of... let's call it 'family drama'... in the past couple of months. I don't really want to go into detail :( I tried to start writing this but as I've already said, too many interruptions. I hope you understand. I know, I don't deserve to have been given this wonderful story but I PROMISE I will make an effort to update as often as possible. And Smoshfan1231994, get well soon! Best wishes to you. **

**Fan Girl V.2.0**


	10. Goodbye

May the road rise up to meet you

May the wind be ever at your back

May the sun shine warm upon your face

And the rain fall softly on your fields

And until we meet again

May your God (if you have one) hold you in the hollow of his hand

And whoever decides to take my stories

Improve them, change them, add to them

May the public eye love your creativity

Goodbye


	11. A note from Jade

Ok guys... Seriously?

I understand some of you have ONLY JUST started following her stories, so you won't care that much. But really? She had more friends on here than the amount she got a response from. Literally, she got 2 or 3 messages. 2 or 3. There were a few reviews but nobody really bothered to go into that. If it was me that had left, I would be fuming! Imagine if it was you for one second. Just imagine. She's gone now, anyway, so you don't have to pretend to care anymore. Just go.

The reason she left - lack of support - lack of people that ACTUALLY CARED. She was SERIOUSLY struggling with some family issues, like, proper serious things happening. She couldn't stand to just be hated online with the mess her life is becoming. So I hope you're happy now. God.

-Jade (a friend of Fan Girl)

P. S. She didn't know I was going to write this. She probably would'v told me not to. But I'm not as kind as her. Sorry about this rant, but like I said, she's really close and I can't stand to see THIS as her messed-up legacy.


End file.
